


go up in the clouds because the views a little nicer.

by jemmas_daisies



Series: happily ever after (and everything in between) [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cloud Watching, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, With tears-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmas_daisies/pseuds/jemmas_daisies
Summary: Alya and Jemma eat dinner outside and have a conversation about Space and Earth
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: happily ever after (and everything in between) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018510
Kudos: 20





	go up in the clouds because the views a little nicer.

Alya made her way down the stairs, skidding around the corner into the kitchen and over to her mother who was settling Lua into her highchair and putting her bib on while Nell sat in his and watched the food that Fitz was dishing up.

"Hi darling, ready for some spaghetti?" Jemma asked Alya, while fastening Lua's bib and then kissing the baby a few times on each cheek. Just before dinner, Alya decided that she wanted to go look at the clouds before the sun set so that's what she planned on asking Jemma.

"Mama, what time does the sun set?" She had a puzzled look on her face and Jemma knew that this wasn't a question about dinner. "Around 6pm as it's Summer now- you remember the days get longer?" 

Alya nodded, "Can we go outside before 6pm Mama?" Jemma raised an eyebrow, setting Lua down again. "Why do you ask?"  
Alya grinned, going up to give her mother a hug. (pure bribery) "I wanna see the clouds!"

Jemma smiled, giving Alya a gentle squeeze. "We don't have long before dinner sweet girl, maybe tomorrow." Alya pouted and looked down at the ground  
"We could eat dinner outside Mama?"  
Jemma sighed, it's what the outdoor table and chairs were for she supposed.

"As long as you wear your cardigan." Jemma looked down at the five year old, her little face looked excitedly back up at her.  
"Ok!" She raced up the stairs.  
"Be careful Alya!" Fitz grunted, dishing up the spaghetti for Jemma to bring outside for herself and Alya.

Jemma smiled, "Fitz you can bring the babies out too if you get lonely." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and he returned the grin. "Nah we'll be fine, right guys?" He looked over at the twins who had their blank but attentive expressions .

"Sure-" Fitz finished for them "Anyways, Alya needs some of you all to herself- I think she's having trouble sharing." Jemma never even let that thought set in. Of course she must be finding it hard with the babies.  
"You're right." She fixed her hair up into a bun and not long after that Alya stormed in wearing her little blue cardigan.

"Mama! 'M Ready." She grinned, taking her plate off the counter and bringing it outside.  
Jemma shrugged off a little chuckle to Fitz before following her daughter outside.  
She took a seat beside Alya on the ground, the grass was dry and the weather was still warm enough to be outside.

Alya lay back on the grass babbling on about the clouds, the plate of spaghetti beside her, clearly she wasn't that hungry. Spaghetti was her absolute favourite dinner in the world.  
Jemma crossed her legs and twirled the pasta around her fork.  
"Mama?" Alya began.  
"Yes sweet girl?" Alya stood up, walked over to Jemma and sat in her lap.

"I miss space, I miss the stars and I miss Enoch." Her little pout came back.  
Jemma put her plate down And wrapped Alya in a hug.  
"Oh me too darling." She ran her fingers through Alya's now longer silky blonde- almost white hair.  
"When are we going back? Doesn't Enoch miss us?"

Jemma looked at her again, sincerity in her face. "Oh darling Enoch misses us very much. I know he does- but he's not going to come back, neither are we going to come back to space." Alya's face fell, she could feel the tears burning in her eyes.

"But I want to show Lua and Nell the stars Mama- I really want to." The first signs of the tears came past her cheek. Jemma couldn't even come to try and reply to this without her voice wobbling. 

"I know Alya, I do too but we can't- we have to live on Earth now, there's so much more here than Space sweet girl. So much more, you're going to love some of it and you're going to miss some parts of living in Space and that's ok." Alya was now crying into Jemma's shoulder. It went on for a few minutes in silence.

"But why? Why can't we live in both places Mama?" She finally asked after the long pause. Jemma sighed, "Sometimes you know that you'll miss somewhere you used to live but also know that where you're going to live from now on will be better for you." She smiled softly, Alya sniffed and looked up at her.

"I didn't always live in Space, or America- I used to live in Sheffield. Which is a place in England- when I was 16 I moved to America to expand my knowledge on biochemistry. I didn't want to leave my mum and dad but I knew I'd regret it if I didn't." Alya listened carefully to what her mother was saying and nodded.

"So moving to Perthshire was a good 'dea?"  
She asked, sitting up in Jemma's lap. Jemma nodded.  
"Yeah it really is, you couldn't go to school in space and I don't think we'd have any room for Lua and Nell in the Zephyr either."

Alya supposed maybe she missed space a lot but being on Earth was just right for now. Maybe she'd go back someday herself.  
Just as the pair got back to eating their spaghetti that had gone cold but it didn't really matter that much to them, Fitz came out with a baby in each arm.

"Mind if we join you two lovely ladies?" He asked smiling. Jemma laughed, nodding away and patting the space beside her.  
She took Nell into her arms and watched as Alya showed Fitz and Lua the clouds, their names and how they got there.

She couldn't be prouder.

**Author's Note:**

> Alya will definitely grow up to do lots of incredible things like her parents, I bet she'll be in space at some point ;)


End file.
